One Night Stand?
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Was erlebte Janet eigentlich bevor sie zum SGC kam oder Das wirklich ECHTE erste Treffen zwischen Sam und Janet.
1. Teil 1

**Titel:** One-Night-Stand?

**Originaltitel:** One Night Stand?  
**Autor:** Debbie

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet

**Kapitel:** 1/3

**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** 1684 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Femslash

**Spoiler:** Staffel 1 (Folge 4 - Die Seuche)  
**Inhalt:**  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 ist das Eigentum von MGM, Showtime, Gekko und so weiter. Diese Story zeigt eine liebevolle/sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Frauen ... okay, der Disclaimer ist damit fertig.

**A/N:** Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was vor dem Stargate Projekt passierte. In "Die Seuche" treffen wir zum ersten Mal Janet Fraiser und diese Szene steckte immer in meinem Kopf fest und führte dann auch zum dritten Teil dieser Geschichte. So, was denkt ihr?

**A/N 2:** Dank geht an drei spezielle Leute, die mich für dies ermutigt haben. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich es nicht beendet, es tut mir nur leid das es so lange gedauert hat dies zu posten.

**Ü/N:** Dies ist ein Pairing, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht shippe. Aber da starbuck (um genau zu sein Nine) so gerne sich Übersetzungen von ihren englischen Lieblings-S/Jan-FFs wünschte, war ich machtlos. Und hier ist sie nun. Die versprochene S/Jan-FF für meine liebe Nine. Ihr ist auch die komplette Geschichte gewidmet. Hoffe es gefällt dir! Und auch der übrigen Leserschaft wünsche ich viel Spaß! Reviews sind natürlich mehr als willkommen. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Doktor Janet Fraiser fuhr nach der Teilnahme an einem ziemlichen anstrengendem Bewerbungsgespräch im Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado auf der Landstraße entlang. Als Captain der Air Force wollte sie eine Versetzung von ihrer jetzigen Basis in Oklahoma hierher nach Colorado. Es war ungewöhnlich für Streitkräfte Bewerbungsgespräche für Stellenangebote zu haben, in der der Stützpunktwechsel einfach angeordnet wurde. Allerdings waren Wechsel zu dem neuen Stargate-Projekt mehr als begehrt und daher gab es eine andere Verfahrensweise.

Obwohl noch in ihren 30ern, war Dr. Janet Fraiser unter den Besten in ihrem Bereich und genoss einen wohlverdienten Ruf. Sie hatte ein tiefes Verständnis für Virenregulierung und der bakteriologischen Kriegsführung während des Golfkrieges entwickelt und ihr wurde erzählt, dass diese Fähigkeiten ihr bei der Arbeit beim Stargate-Projekt helfen würden, was auch immer dieses beinhaltete.

In letzter Zeit wurde Janet immer enttäuschter mit ihrer Anstellung in einem großen Air Force-Krankenhaus. Einiges war aufgrund ihrer Ernüchterung über ihren ganzen Lebensstil, verursacht durch Probleme in ihrem persönlichen Leben. Darum, als der Posten im Cheyenne Mountain der Ärztin vorgeschlagen wurde, sah sie einen Weg all ihre Probleme mit einem Schlag zu lösen. Erstens einen neuen und aufregenden Job bekommen, und zweitens, aber am wichtigsten, diesen irritierenden Ex-Mann von ihr loszuwerden.

Alan wollte einfach nicht loslassen. Ihre Ehe war von Anfang an eine Farce, wie Janet realisierte, je mehr Freiheiten sie hatte. Durch Janets Veranlassung, endete die Ehe vor zwei Jahren, aber er hing trotzdem noch bei ihr herum und versuchte sie zurück zu erobern. Selbst wenn sie nicht mit dieser Bewerbung erfolgreich sein würde, war sie trotzdem weg, so weit wie möglich.

Janets Bewerbungsgespräch heute Morgen war faszinierend. Aufgrund der Geheimhaltung war es ihren Gesprächspartner nicht möglich viel von dem Projekt preiszugeben. Trotzdem konnte Janet durch die Begeisterung, die sie zeigten, erschließen, dass es ein Projekt war das neue Wege beschritt. Ein General Hammond und zwei Colonels, O'Neill und Makepeace, hatten sie befragt. Die Männer haben mit viel Sarkasmus, aber einem unterschwelligem Gefühl des Respekts, miteinander agiert. Es war diese Interaktion, die ihr das Gefühl gab, das dies hier ein guter Platz zum Arbeiten sein würde. Sie fühlte das ihr eigener sarkastischer Humor gut zu diesen dreien passen würde.

Die brünette Doktorin hoffte, dass sie ihrem Eifer und ihrem Wunsch stark genug Ausdruck gemacht hatte, da sie bemerkt hat, dass ihr Captain-Rang gegen zwei Majors und einem Colonel, allesamt männlich, antreten musste. Janet störte sich normalerweise nicht an Vorurteilen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie wirklich diesen Posten.

Samantha Carter fuhr den Highway entlang. Sie saß rittlings auf ihrer schweren Harley, fühlte wie der Wind an ihr vorbeirauschte und die Freiheit reinigte ihre Seele. Das war es was Sam brauchte um ihren Verstand von den jüngsten Ereignissen in ihrem Leben abzulenken. Sie war Captain in der Air Force und dem Stargate-Projekt zugeteilt. Sie war vor vier Wochen hier angekommen um ihren Posten als ansässige Expertin in Astrophysik und als Mitglied des Elite-Teams SG-1 innerhalb des Projektes anzunehmen. Das Projekt beinhaltete Reisen von der Erde zu anderen Planeten durch ein Portal namens Stargate. Sam war maßgeblich an der Entwicklung einer Methode zur grafischen Darstellung der verschiedenen Planeten, die besucht werden können, beteiligt. 

Vor vier Wochen war Captain Carter gebeten worden mit einem Colonel Jack O'Neill auf den Planeten Abydos zu reisen, dem bisher einzigen Planeten auf den zugegriffen werden konnte. Hier hatte sie Dr. Daniel Jackson getroffen, einem Experten auf dem Gebiet der ägyptischen Geschichte und der Sprachübersetzung. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er seit 12 Monaten ein Ansässiger auf Abydos war, und eine antike Karte gefunden hatte, die detailliert die Planeten aufzeigte, die man besuchen konnte. Während seiner Zeit auf Abydos war es ihm gelungen so viel zu übersetzen, dass die beiden nach ihrer Rückkehr die Einwahlkoordinaten für Hunderte von Planeten eingegeben. 

Sam dachte, als sie weiterfuhr, darüber nach wie ihr Leben sich verändert hatte. Auch ihr Dasein als renommierte Astrophysikerin, die sie war, hatte nicht dazu geführt das sie wirklich daran glaubte, dass diese Art der Raumfahrt tatsächlich möglich war. Aber hier war sie und tat es. Allerdings fingen damit ihre Probleme an. Zusammen mit den Reisen, kamen neue und mächtigere Gegner, welche die Erde bedrohten. An erster Stelle waren dies Goa'uld, schlangenartige Kreaturen die menschliche Gestalt angenommen haben, indem sie einen menschlichen Körper als Wirt nahmen, dabei jedoch gleichzeitig die Person innerhalb dieses Körper zerstörend. Oder zumindest war es das was sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachten.

In den vier Wochen in denen sie aktiv waren, passierte dies bereits Daniels Frau Share, Jacks 'adoptierten' Sohn Skaara und Jacks engem Freund Major Kawalsky. Es war diese letzte Wendung der Ereignisse, die direkt dazu geführt haben, dass Sam genauso wie sie war, hier entlang fuhr. Zwei Wochen zuvor waren sie alle Zeuge von Kawalskys Tod geworden, die Operation um den in ihm eingeschlossenen Goa'uld zu entfernen war erfolglos. Vor seinem eigenen Tod brachte Kawalsky jedoch den ansässigen CMO des Komplexes Dr. Jones um. Captain Carters CO war nun auch in den Bewerbungsgesprächen für den neuen CMO verwickelt und so war sie befreit vom aktiven Dienst bis zur ihrer nächsten Mission.

Diese Ereignisse hatten Sam aus der Bahn geworfen, wahrscheinlich aufgrund ihrer wachsenden Freundschaft mit dem ermordeten Arzt. Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass enge Freundschaften mit anderem Air Force-Personal nicht zu empfehlen waren, besonders wenn diese am selben Projekt arbeiteten. Der Tod von Dr. Jones hatte nur dazu gedient, diese Auffassung zu verstärken. Sam hatte vor langer Zeit eine bewusste Entscheidung gemacht ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse mithilfe von One-Night-Stands, unkomplizierten Nächte voll Leidenschaft, zu stillen. Heute, hat der Doktor genau das verordnet, Spaß und Leidenschaft ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen um sich einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Zurück in ihrem Motel hatte Janet Fraiser in ihre Zivilkleidung gewechselt und hatte dann ausgecheckt. Ihre lange Nachhausefahrt beginnend, dachte Janet darüber nach warum sie überhaupt die 10 Stunden fuhr, es gibt nichts was dort in Oklahoma verderben könnte. Sie war den Rest der Woche vom Dienst befreit und sie dachte, dies wäre eine ideale Zeit um die Stadt zu erkunden für den Fall das sie die Versetzung bekam. Sie wusste sie war vorschnell, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass sie anhalten musste.

Als die Brünette daran dachte eine Nacht für sich selbst zu haben, wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrem Ex. Sie hatten vor vier Jahren geheiratet, nach einer stürmischen Beziehung. Janet konnte es einfach nicht Romantik nennen, weil sie realisiert hatte das es keine war. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie kamen nicht voran und passten einfach nicht zueinander, in keinerlei Bereichen. Alan wollte lieber das sie zuhause blieb anstatt das sie eine äußerst erfolgreiche Air Force-Ärztin, wie sie es sein wollte, wurde. Alles was er von Janet wollte, war das sie ihn mit zahlreichen Nachkommen versorgte, ein Gedanke der Janet mit Unbehagen erfüllte. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine Kinder wollte, sie wollte welche eines Tages. Es war der Gedanke daran was sie machen musste um dies zu erreichen und Alan war sicherlich nicht für diese Rolle geeignet und sie auch nicht wie sie zugeben musste.

Im Laufe ihrer Scheinehe begann die Ärztin zu begreifen warum sie sich so sehr nach Betrug anfühlte. Ihre Gefühle waren auf den Weg in eine ganz andere Richtung, welche bestimmt nicht durch Alans "Männlichkeit" erfüllt werden konnte. Als Janet erwachsen und Alan unreifer wurde, akzeptierte sie, dass er eine Ablenkung für ihre eigentlichen romantischen Neigungen war. Vor zwei Jahren traf sie eine große, blonde, athletisch wirkende zivile Krankenschwester und sie genoss einen kurzen Flirt. Sie hatte dann und dort beschlossen die Fassade der Ehe zu erhalten. Nichts kam durch diesen flüchtigen Flirt zustande, aber Janet wusste zumindest nun was sie versuchen wollte.

Das Problem war ihr Dasein in der Air Force mit der ganzen "Don't ask, don't tell"-Politik (Ü/N: Definition am Ende des Kapitels), obendrein noch eine in Scheidung lebende Frau und eine Berufstätige zu sein, halfen nicht wirklich sehr um dieses Bedürfnisse zu verfolgen. Vielleicht heute Abend, Meilen von zu Hause entfernt, konnte Janet endlich etwas dagegen tun.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sam Carter konnte ihr Glück nicht glauben. Ihre Harley hatte den Geist aufgegeben, mitten im Nirgendwo. Ihr Freund, Siler, hatte ihr versprochen die Dichtung zu überprüfen, aber es war offensichtlich nicht passiert. Der Captain wusste sie hätte es wirklich selbst überprüfen müssen, aber sie war verzweifelt gewesen endlich in die Stadt zu kommen. Sie brauchte dringend den Trost eines Gleichgesinnten für die Nacht und sie wusste genau den richtigen Ort um einen Partner zu finden. Alles was Sam wollte, war Spaß mit 'keinerlei Verpflichtungen.' Denkend das sie diese Idee in den Wind schießen konnte, setzte sie sich, um zu planen, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Wie ein Idiot hatte sie ihr Handy auf der Basis zurückgelassen, denkend das sie es nicht brauchen würde, wenn sie das tut was sie tun wollte. So musste sie entweder hier sitzen und warten, hoffen das jemand an ihr vorbeifuhr und ihr helfen würde, oder sie begann zu Fuß in Richtung Stadt zu gehen.

Sam stand auf um zu gehen. Immerhin konnte ein Air Force-Captain nicht nur dasitzen und nichts tun. Bevor sie jedoch viele Schritte tun konnte, hörte sie den Klang eines sich nähernden Motors. Sie streckte ihren Daumen heraus und lächelte so freundlich wie es ihr möglich war in dieser Stimmung.

Das Auto gehörte Janet Fraiser, welche tief in Gedanken versunken war. Als sie sich Sam Carter näherte, verlangsamte sie, da sie keine Unfälle soweit von zu Hause verursachen wollte. Nicht, dass sie sonst irgendwo Unfälle verursachen wollte, es war nur so, dass sie im Moment etwas abgelenkt war und sie war ein wirklich vorsichtiger Fahrer. Janet hatte nicht die Absicht irgendwelche Tramper mitzunehmen und bereitete sich darauf vor weiter zu fahren.

Aber als die Ärztin an Sam vorbeifuhr, traf sie etwas, genau zwischen den Augen. Natürlich nicht wirklich sondern im übertragenen Sinne, aber sie war gezwungen anzuhalten wegen der flehenden Augen, der verblüffend jungen Frau an der Straßenseite.

Sam fühlte so etwas wie einen Blitz, als die schöne Brünette an ihr vorbeifuhr. Sie wiegte sich auf ihren Fersen und, für ein paar Momente, war es ihr unmöglich sich vorwärts zu dem kleinen Auto zu bewegen, das 100 Meter vor ihr angehalten hatte. 

Ende Kapitel 1

Ü/N: Die "Don't ask, don't tell"-Politik oder auch DADT bzw. zu dt. „Frage nicht, sage nichts" ist ein US-amerikanisches Militärgesetz. Früher war es Homosexuellen verboten Mitglied im Militär zu sein. Durch dieses 1993 eingeführte Gesetz wurde es ihnen jedoch nun erlaubt, solange sie es nicht offen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten (also können sie auch nicht offen zu ihrer Sexualität stehen). Im Gegenzug würden die kommandierenden Offiziere im Militär keine Fragen oder Untersuchungen über die sexuelle Orientierung ihrer Untergebenen stellen.

Hoffe das erklärt alle möglichen Fragen. :-)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	2. Teil 2

**Titel****:** One-Night-Stand?

**Originaltitel:** One-Night-Stand?  
**Autor:** Debbie

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet

**Kapitel:** 2/3

**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** 3787 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Femslash, Smut

**Spoiler:** Staffel 1 (Folge 4: Die Seuche)  
**Inhalt:** Was erlebte Janet eigentlich bevor sie zum SGC kam oder Das wirklich ECHTE erste Treffen zwischen Sam und Janet.

**Ü/N:** Wie erwähnt teile ich die Originalstory in drei Teile. Hier ist nun der Mittelteil. Viel Spaß damit! :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2 ****  
**  
Obwohl sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Fahrerin erhaschen konnte, als das Auto an ihr vorbeifuhr, dachte Sam 'Wow, was war das? Ich glaube ich habe die schönste Frau, die es gibt, gesehen und sie hat für mich angehalten. Was zur Hölle mache ich jetzt?' Der Captain fing an zum kleinen Auto zu gehen.

Janet sah durch den Rückspiegel wie die junge Frau sich näherte. Sie dachte zu sich selbst, 'Was für eine umwerfend aussehende Frau, so groß und athletisch.' Als die Frau näher kam, konnte sie die Augen sehen und plötzlich wusste Janet, warum sie gestoppt hatte. 'Herrgott, was ist das nur mit mir und blonden, blauäugigen Frauen?' 

Dann begann sie in Panik zu geraten, sie hatte niemals zuvor für einen Tramper angehalten und sie war sich nicht sicher was sie sagen oder tun musste. Sam beugte sich herunter und sah durch das Fenster, gerade als Janet dachte, dass diese Frau vielleicht eine Straßenräuberin sei. 'Sei doch nicht so dumm', ermahnte sie sich selbst. 'Sieh dir diese Augen an, sie sind viel zu sanft.'

Sam nutzte den Moment von Janets Zögern, um einen guten Blick auf die hübsche Brünette zu werfen. Sie sah dunkle, braune Augen ... Schlafzimmeraugen ... wie ihr Vater sie nennen würde, die in ihre starrten. Die Frau war offenbar zierlich, hatte aber an allen richtigen Stellen Kurven. Der Captain war schockiert über den Weg, den ihre Gedanken schon eingeschlagen hatten.

Den Ausdruck von Verwirrung durch die ausdrucksvollen Augen der Frau huschen zu sehen und nicht den richtigen Grund für diese Gedanken zu wissen, dachte Janet es war aufgrund ihrer Unentschlossenheit. Hastig kurbelte sie das Fenster herunter und sagte: "Hey, kann ich Sie irgendwohin mitnehmen?"

Sam lächelte und antwortete: "Danke, in die Stadt wäre toll."

Ohne ein Zögern diesmal, sich selbst überraschend, murmelte Janet: "Sicher, hüpfen Sie rein", als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sam stieg ins Auto und lächelte Janet dankbar an. "Danke, Sie sind ein Lebensretter. Ich hab mein Handy vergessen und das bescheuerte Bike will nicht!"

Janet lächelte zurück als sie antwortete: "Benutzen Sie meins, es ist im Handschuhfach. Wir können Sie ja nicht komplett stranden lassen, oder?" 

Sam griff ins Handschuhfach und nahm das Handy. "Sind Sie sicher?" Janets Nicken als Zustimmung nehmend, rief sie die Basis an. Als sie auf eine Antwort wartete, traf sie die Entscheidung die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass sie bei der Air Force war. Aus einem unbekannten Grund wollte sie an diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Janet sie als normales Colorado-Mädchen sah. Oft, besonders wenn sie versuchte ein Date für die Nacht zu finden, verbarg sie den Umstand das sie bei den Streitkräften war.

Als Sam mit jemanden namens Siler redete, nutzte Janet die Gelegenheit einen guten Blick auf Sam zu werfen. Es gefiel ihr, was sie sah, lange Beine umhüllt in Leder, ein frisches, junges Gesicht, hinreißende Augen und Lippen zum Küssen. Den letzten Gedanken nicht verstehend, war die Ärztin dankbar, dass sie ihre Dog Tags im Motel abgenommen hatte, kein Grund das andere erfuhren das sie in der Air Force war. 'Was denkst du nur Janet Fraiser?', wunderte sie sich. 'Warum ist das wichtig?' Wohl wissend, wohin ihre Gedanken sie führten.

Sam beendete ihren Anruf und legte das Mobiltelefon zurück. "Danke", sagte sie. "Ein Freund von mir wird das Motorrad abholen, sodass ich doch noch in die Stadt komme. Ich wollte heute Nacht ausgehen, darum kann ich jetzt meine Pläne doch noch wieder aufnehmen." Ungebeten kam ihr der begleitende Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nicht so lange nach einen Date für die Nacht suchen brauchte. Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken jedoch und sagte: "Wie kann ich es Ihnen zurückzahlen?" 

Janet sah Sam an. "Ich will keine Bezahlung, aber da Sie es anbieten, vielleicht könnten Sie mir den besten Platz zum Essen zeigen, da ich neu in der Stadt bin." Bevor sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte, fügte Janet hinzu: "Vielleicht wollen Sie mich auch begleiten?"

'Verdammt noch mal, Janet, du hast diese Frau gerade erst kennen gelernt. Du weißt nicht einmal ihren Namen. Aber trotzdem hast du sie gefragt, ob sie den Nachmittag mit dir verbringt!', schalte Janet sich, während sie vor sich hinstarrte.

Sam war schockiert, besonders wegen ihren Gedanken, dass sie es nicht schwer haben wird ein Date zu haben, und darum antwortete sie nicht sofort. Hier war eine wunderschöne Frau die sie fragte, ob sie den Nachmittag mit ihr verbringen konnte, und sie zögerte. "Ähm, danke, das klingt wie ein Plan! Okay, das gilt, aber Sie lassen mich bezahlen."

"Ach ja, nebenbei gesagt, mein Name ist Samantha Carter, aber du kannst mich Sam nennen", fuhr sie fort.

"Hi Sam, ich bin Janet Fraiser, aber du kannst mich Doktor nennen", sagte sie mit einem Schmunzeln. Wegen dem Blick auf Sams Gesicht fügte sie hinzu: "Sorry, das war mein Versuch einen Witz zu reißen. Weißt du, ich bin ein Doktor."

"Das erklärt den 'Witz'", murmelte Sam mit einem sarkastischen Tonfall. Sie grinste breit um diesen Schlag zu mildern.

"Autsch, das hab ich verdient", sagte Janet.

Sie fielen in ein leichtes Geplänkel, beide darüber erstaunt wie einfach es war mit einem praktisch Fremden zu reden. In kürzester Zeit saßen sie essend in der besten Bierstube der Stadt. Das Gespräch setzte sich fort als Janet zugab, wegen einem Bewerbungsgespräch in Colorado war ohne zuzugeben, wo es war. Und Sam gestand, dass sie ebenfalls ein Doktor war, in Astrophysik jedoch, aber auch wieder nicht wo.

Als sie bequem miteinander plauderten, nutzte Sam die Gelegenheit um Janet genauer zu betrachten. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr. Die zierliche junge Frau, mit Augen für die man sterben konnte. Der Captain fühlte, wie sie sich in diesen Augen verlieren könnte und niemals wieder herausfinden würde. Ein unbefangenes Lächeln und ein offensichtlich böser Sinn für Humor, alles diente dazu Sam anzuziehen wie die Motte vom Licht.

Gerade als Sam dachte, sie hätte eine Chance diese wunderschöne Frau heute Abend auszuführen, ließ Janet die Bombe fallen, dass sie verheiratet war. Sams Gesicht entgleiste ihr und Janet bemerkte diesen Wechsel. Obwohl sie nicht genau wusste was dieser Blick bedeutete, ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie Sam über ihre Gefühle, die sie für andere Frauen hatte, erzählte. Sie hatte niemals zuvor jemanden dies erzählt, aber sie war überrascht wie einfach es war dies Sam zu gestehen.

Sam wurde an dieser Stelle munter und entschied, wenn sie die Dinge langsam angehen lassen würde und ihre Trümpfe richtig ausspielte, das ihr Glück vielleicht heute bei ihr war. Als der Nachmittag langsam endete, gab es kein Zeichen, dass ihre Unterhaltung abbrach und Sam konnte dabei zum ersten Mal seit Wochen entspannen. Sie fühlte auch den ständig zunehmenden Sog der Anziehung gegenüber Janet. Sie wusste, sie würde sie bitten länger zu bleiben, nur war sie sich nicht sicher was die Antwort war.

Janet fühlte ebenfalls diese Anziehungskraft. Für sie war es schwer zu verstehen. Sie hatte niemals dieses Gefühl der 'Einheit' mit jemanden gefühlt. Ein Gefühl, dass, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, sie dazu verleitete ihren Gelüsten nachzugeben. Dann wiederum fühlte sie immer stärker, dass sie nicht vorsichtig sein wollte.

Es wurde7 Uhr abends und Janet murmelte etwas darüber ein Motelzimmer zu finden. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gehen wollte, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie bleiben konnte.

Sam kam zu ihrer Rettung und sagte: "Janet, verzeih mir, falls ich falsch liege, aber ich fühle das wir beide diesen Tag fortsetzen möchten: Würdest du mich auf einem Drink in einem lokalen Nachtclub begleiten?"

So kam es, dass sie in einem lokalen, reinen Frauenclub, einem beliebten Treffpunkt von Sam, wann immer sie hineinkam ohne beobachtet zu werden, abstiegen.

Janet sah sich um und dachte: 'Herrgott, sie hat mich in einen Lesbenclub gebracht!' Sie schämte sich, dass dies ihre Gedanken waren, weil sie bei Gott mehr als alles andere hier sein wollte. Sie rechtfertigte sie vor sich selbst damit, dass es ein Schock für sie war, weil sie bisher immer nur gedacht hatte, dass es vielleicht etwas Anziehungskraft gab. Nun war sie sich jedoch sicher und es war nicht einseitig. Durch diesen Gedanken entspannte sie sich und fuhr fort die Nacht zu genießen.

Je mehr Drinks sie hatten, desto entspannter wurden sie in der Gesellschaft des anderen. Je mehr sie sich entspannten, desto mehr stieg die Intensität ihres Flirtens. Je mehr ihr Flirten weiterging, desto mehr dachte Sam wie glücklich sie war und desto mehr dachte Janet, dass sie endlich etwas für ihre Bedürfnisse tun würde.

Janet war gerade dabei zu akzeptieren, wohin der Abend führen würde, als Sam sie vollkommen aus dem Ruder warf in dem sie in ruhiger Stimme sagte: "Janet, ich muss ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich kam in die Stadt um eine Frau zu finden um eine Nacht voll Spaß zu haben. Du weißt schon, ein One-Night-Stand. Ich brauchte etwas guten altmodischen Sex um meine Dämonen zu vertreiben. Aber dann habe ich dich getroffen und DU hast mich um ein Date gebeten!" Sanft lächelnd drängte sie vor, wissend das es jetzt ums Ganze ging.

Janet fing an zu reden und Sam sah ihren Blick, aber sie entschied sich fortzufahren: "Bitte, sag noch nichts, lass mich erst ausreden, Janet, ich fühle so eine Verbindung mit dir. Ich habe noch nie so schnell auf diese Weise für jemanden gefühlt. Aber nach dem heutigen Tag mit dir, ich will dich." Sie senkte ihre Augen als sie fertig war, nicht wirklich Janets Reaktion sehen wollend.

Janet war überrascht und ohnegleichen geschockt ohnegleichen. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, sie war zu ängstlich um sich selbst einzugestehen, dass es dies war was sie auch wollte. Darum versteckte sie sich hinter ihrer Wut, so wie sie es immer tat. "Ja Sam, ich fühle auch etwas für dich, aber es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir einen falschen Eindruck gegeben habt, aber ich tendiere wirklich nicht in diese Richtung." Sie dachte zu sich selbst. 'Janet, du bist ein Feigling, es ist wonach du schon so lange verlangst und nun weist du es selbst von dir.'

Sam blickte endlich auf und sah den Konflikt in Janets Augen. Sie entschied sich dafür mit ihrer sanften Annäherung fortzusetzen: "Es tut mit leid, dass ich dich aufgeregt habe, ich wollte nur ehrlich zu dir sein. Schau, ich hatte einen tollen Tag, bitte akzeptiere meine Entschuldigung. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau und ich kann nicht verhindern so zu fühlen."

Janet murmelte: "Keine Sorge, Sam, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und ich hatte ebenfalls einen tollen Tag, aber..." Sie sprang vom Stuhl hoch, griff nach ihren Sachen und fügte hinzu: "... aber ich denke ich sollte gehen. Ich muss einen Ort zum bleiben finden. Dankeschön für alles. Pass auf dich auf." 

Sam sprang mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsaufdruck ebenfalls auf. Sie hielt Janets Arm für eine Sekunde und sagte: "Ja, du auch." Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste Janet sanft auf die Lippen. "Vergiss mich nicht."

Janet ging weg wie betäubt. Sie verließ das Gebäude und überquerte den Parkplatz, mit Gedanken, die sich alleine um den Kuss und die Spannung die zwischen ihnen existierte, drehte. Als die Ärztin weiterging, dachte sie: 'Janet, was machst du? Du phantasierst seit Jahren über so eine Nacht, wolltest Liebe zu einer anderen Frau machen, und nun da es dir auf einem Tablett angeboten wird, läufst du weg. Janet, du wirst wie von einem Magnet, angezogen, vergeude nicht diese Chance. Niemand kennt dich hier, du kehrst vielleicht niemals zurück, also warum gehst du weg? Bist du verrückt?'

Diesen Tumult in ihrem Gehirn erlebend, stoppte sie einfach. Sie drehte sich langsam um und machte, was es für sie war, eine lebensverändernde Entscheidung. Sie ging langsam vom Club weg in Richtung des Double Tree Hotels, um eine Reservation zu machen, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Zehn Minuten später betrat Janet wieder die Bar. Sie erspähte sofort Sam, vertieft im Gespräch mit einer anderen Frau. Die junge Frau war offensichtlich am Flirten mit Sam. Janet konnte sehen, dass Sam sich darum bemühte zu widerstehen und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ dies die Brünette zuversichtlicher fühlen über die Wirkung, die sie auf Sam hatte. Sie hasste es zu denken, dass diese Anziehungskraft einseitig sei, dachte aber: 'Du bist so weit gekommen Janet, probier es einfach. Geh zu Sam und lass sie wissen, dass du zurück bist.'

Damit ging Janet zu Sam und legte ihre Hände von hinten auf die Augen der Blondine. Sie knabberte an Sams Ohrläppchen und sagte, laut genug das die fremde, junge Frau es hörte: "Hast du mich so schnell vergessen?"

Sie drehte Sam herum und küsste sie tief und leidenschaftlich, all ihre Gefühle, die sich über den Tag in ihr aufgestaut hatten, herauslassend. Sam war sprachlos. "Janet, was verd....? Was machst du hier?"

Janet flüsterte mit einer rauchigen Stimme: "Ich will dich auch und vielleicht passiert es heute Nacht, wenn ich meinen Willen kriege."

Sam grinste und zog Janet auf ihren Schoß um den Kuss fortzusetzen. Die andere Frau stand auf um zu gehen, wissend das sie nicht länger erwünscht war. Schließlich endete der Kuss und Sam flüsterte: "Tanzt du mit mir?"

Sie glitten über die Tanzfläche und schmolzen in den Armen des anderen. Beide dachten, dass die Dinge wie sie nun waren, genau so sein sollten. Als sie langsam tanzten und man musste es so sagen, erotisch, baute sich die Leidenschaft immer weiter zwischen ihnen auf. Sie küssten sich immer mehr und begannen mit ihren Händen den anderen zu streicheln. Janet war erstaunt über die Wärme die sich in ihren Lenden sammelte, noch nie fühlte sie Verlangen so schnell aufbauend.

Plötzlich stoppte Sam, in Janets Ohr atmend: "Wollen wir los?"

Genauso plötzlich kehrte Janets Angst zurück. Sie sah hoch in Sams Augen und flüsterte: "Sam, ich will dich so sehr, aber ..."

Sam legte ihre Finger auf Janets Lippen, sie mitten im Satz stoppend. "Kein aber, lass uns einfach die Nacht genießen. Komm schon, du hast ein Zimmer für die Nacht reserviert, nicht wahr? 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sobald sie Janets Zimmer betraten, zog Sam Janet an sich und starrte tief in ihre Augen. Sie hatte niemals jemanden gesehen, der solch dunkle und aussagekräftige Augen hatte. Sie konnte jeden Grad von Janets Lust und offensichtlichem Verlangen ablesen, aber sie las auch den kleinen Grad von Angst.

"Fürchte dich nicht Janet, ich werde dich nicht verletzen, außer du willst es", sie lächelte, als sie versuchte, Janet zu beruhigen.

Janet erwiderte das Lächeln und ihre Angst verminderte sich etwas. "Sam, nimm mich einfach, bitte."

Dies war die einzige Aufforderung, die Sam brauchte. Sie beugte sich vor und nahm Janets wartenden Mund in Besitz. Ein langsamer, sanfter, intensiver Kuss steigerte Janets Erregung so sehr, dass sie sich traute ihre Zunge herausschnellen zu lassen und Sams Unterlippe zu streicheln. Die Auswirkungen auf Sam traten sofort ein, als sie den Kuss vertiefte, in Intensität und Kraft.

Janet hatte noch niemals solch eine Befriedung durch einen Kuss gefühlt: ihr Körper stand in Flammen. Sam, die normalerweise sehr passiv beim Sex war, genoss die Rolle der Dominanten. Für ihren Teil, Sam hatte niemals solch eine Leidenschaft oder Verbindung zu einer anderen Person gefühlt.

Die Kleidung wurde heruntergerissen und weggeschmissen, als das Verlangen Haut auf Haut zu fühlen, jegliche Gefühle von Verlegenheit oder eines Verlust der Würde verfliegen ließ. Schließlich standen sie, oder sollte man eher sagen, wand sich Körper an Körper, jede Berührung erflehend durch jede Pore ihrer Körper.

Die Empfindungen waren so erhöht, dass Janet fühlte wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Sie schob Sam mit ganzer Kraft von sich und sah einen flüchtigen Ausdruck der Verwirrung auf Sams Gesicht. Janet stöhnte: "Bring mich ins Bett, Sam, ich falle!"

Sam grinste und entspannte sich. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", murmelte sie, als sie Janets Körper einfach hochhob und sie zu dem wartenden Doppelbett trug.

Janet hatte in ihrem Leben nur einen One-Night-Stand gehabt und der fühlte sich so schäbig. Dies hier fühlte sich nach etwas grundlegendem, sogar etwas brutal, aber sicherlich nicht schäbig an. Dies war der Punkt, wo alle ihre bewussten Gedanken verschwunden waren. Sam küsste und knabberte an ihrem Hals und Janets Instinkte schalteten sich endlich ein. Sie hatte dies noch nie vorher getan, aber irgendwie wusste sie genau was Sam wollte.

Sie beugte sich vor und nahm Sams Brustwarze in ihren Mund und saugte hart an ihr. Als sie fest hinein biss, wurde sie mit einem leisen Schnurren tief aus Sams Rachen belohnt. So belohnt, bewegte sie sich überraschend heftig von einer zur anderen Brust.

Keinen Moment ihren Angriff auf Sams Brüste stoppend, fühlte sie wie ihre Hände über Sams willigen und sich windenden Körper streichelten. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass Sam dies sogar noch mehr als sie brauchte. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr auch, dass sie es brauchte, die dies für Sam tat.

Sam fuhr fort, mit Janet zu schmusen, aber ihre Hände hatten aufgehört Janet zu streicheln, als diese immer aggressiver wurde und der Körper der Blondine darauf reagierte, was man mit ihm tat.

Plötzlich schrie Sam aus: "Bitte Janet, ich brauche dich in mir, bitte!"

Janets Mund hielt inne und starrte hoch zu Sam. Sie sah in diese lebhaften, blauen Augen und sah so eine Lust und Verlangen für sie Janet Fraiser in ihnen, dass sie überwältigt war. Sie streichelte Sams Bauch und ließ zwei Finger am Eingang von Sams tobendem Inferno ruhen. "Ist es das, was du willst?"

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, knurrte sie: "Ist es?"

"Ja, verdammt ist es, ja!", schrie Sam.

Janet stieß in Sam mit aller Kraft und hörte das Wimmern: "Ja, verdammt genau, ja" als Antwort.

Janets Erstaunen wuchs: erstens, weil sie hier dies alles tat, zweitens, weil sie es genoss, und am wichtigsten drittens, dass sie genauso erregt, wie Sam es offensichtlich, war.

Sie fühlte wie Sam anfing sich zu verkrampfen und dachte: 'Das ist es, ich werde es endlich tun, ich werde eine Frau kommen lassen.'

Sam schrie: "Härter Janet, härter." Janet fügte ihren dritten Finger hinzu und beugte sich vor um an einer Brust zu knabbern, dann die andere und letztendlich, mit einem tiefen Stoß, hart an Sams Zentrum.

Sam schrie auf in Ekstase und kam. Janet sag sie ehrfürchtig an und dachte: 'Ich hab dies getan', als sie Sam langsam von ihren Hoch runter streichelte, in einen Moment der zufriedenen Stille.

Sam öffnete ihre Augen um mit dem wunderschönsten Anblick, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, belohnt zu werden. Dieser Blick voll von reinem, unverfälschtem Verlangen für sie. Sie stoppte nicht um zu denken, als sie Janet an sich zog.

Sam drang sofort in Janet ein, fasziniert bei der Nässe, die sie fühlte und dem sofortigen Beben, dass sie bei ihrer Berührung fühlte. Sie erkannte, dass Janet nicht lange brauchen würde, aber sie musste einfach etwas zurückgeben für diese Genuss, denn sie gerade erhalten hatte.

Als Sam in sie eindrang, fühlte sich Janet so vollständig, als wenn dies es wäre worauf sie ihr ganzes Leben lang hingearbeitet hatte. Dieses Gefühl war nicht von dieser Welt. Sie kam vorher noch nie durch Eindringen allein, aber hier war sie nun, fast am Abgrund, allein durch diesen einen Stoß.

Ihr Instinkt sagte Sam, dass Janet es mochte geküsst zu werden: am liebsten wenn sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war. Wissend, wie kurz davor die Brünette war, verlangsamte Sam unmerklich ihre Bewegungen. Sanft, aber bestimmt gab sie den Brüsten der jungen Ärztin ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Janets Körper stand in Flammen. Sie war wie betrunken, höher als sie jemals in ihrem Leben war. Als Sam ihren Weg Janets Körper hoch küsste, hörte Janet auf zu denken und ließ ihren Körper einfach nur noch fühlen.

Nachdem Streicheln von Janets Brüste mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Zähnen, fühlte Sam wie Janet sich ihre Finger zusammenzog. Sie beugte sich vor und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge tief in den Mund der Brünetten.

Janet fühlte Sam über sich und sah hoch in kristallklare Augen, sie fühlte sich als würde sie in Begierde ertrinken. Als Sams Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, wusste sie ... Die Ärztin war noch nie jemand, die ihrer Befriedigung stimmlich Ausdruck verlieh, aber als sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte, fühlten sich ihre Lunge so als wenn sie platzen könnten, und irgendwas musste sie einfach geben. 

Sams Zunge wanderte zeitgleich mit ihren Fingern und Janet stieß dagegen mit ihrer eigenen Zunge. Innerhalb von Sekunden war Sam mit einem Schrei von Janet belohnt und einem sehr lauten "Fick mich!"

Janet fühlte sich, als wenn sie nach Hause gekommen wäre, Sex mit Sam fühlte sich so richtig an, weil es das war was es ist, nicht wahr? Dies war kein One-Night-Stand, kein Sex um des Sex willens. Es war brutal, aber behutsam und alles von Janet schien einfach mit allem von Sam zusammen zu passen. Also war es Liebe machen, kein Sex. Langsam kam sie zurück in die Realität und hörte Sam murmeln: "Das habe ich gerade getan, Liebste, ich habe es eben getan." Janet wurde behutsam beruhigt, zu einem Gefühl der Normalität durch die umwerfende Blondine, die ihr Haar so sanft streichelte. 

Beide erholten sich von ihrem Verhalten und ihre Gedanken kamen langsam zur Ruhe. Jede von ihnen war darüber geschockt, den anderen schluchzen zu hören. Janet begann Sam zu wiegen, sie hin und her zu schaukeln. Sie murmelte: "Lass es raus, Sam, lass es raus." Wieder sagte ihr Instinkt ihr, dass dies nicht normal für Sam war. Irgendwas in Sam musste freigelassen werden.

Das behutsame Besänftigen reinigte Sam mehr als sie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie flüsterte: "Danke-schön Janet, ich brauchte es mehr als du jemals wissen wirst, aber sag mir, warum weinst du?"

Janet lächelte wehmütig: "Sam, ich wollte dies schon so lange versuchen, du weißt schon Liebe mit einer Frau zu machen. Und bei Gott Sam, du warst wundervoll, aber ich dachte immer mein erstes Mal würde langsam und bedächtig und besonders sein ... Herrgott, es war besonders, das Beste, was ich jemals erlebte, aber ... oh, ich kann es nicht erklären..."

Sam legte ihre Finger auf Janets Lippen und sagte: "Shhh, ich weiß was du meinst und ich kann es besonders machen. Lehn dich einfach zurück und lass mich dir es zeigen, lass mich richtig bei dir bedanken."

Sie fuhren fort sich bis tief in die Nacht besonders zu behandeln, bis sie beide in einen tiefen, zufriedenen Schlaf fielen, umeinander gewickelt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Janet erwachte mit einem Ruck. Ihr war so kalt. Langsam realisierte sie, dass sie alleine war. Sie wimmerte leise zu sich selbst: "Gott Sam, warst du doch nur ein One-Night-Stand?"

Als sie zu sich kam, bemerkte sie eine Notiz angelehnt an ihre Handtasche auf dem Nachttisch.

Janet,

du warst wundervoll, aber ich kann dies einfach gerade nicht tun. Wenn ich bleibe, werde ich dich vielleicht nicht gehen lassen. Bitte vergiss mich nicht, ich werde dich niemals vergessen. In ewiger Liebe,

Sam

Janet legte sich nachdenkend zurück auf ihr Kissen: 'Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht vergessen, Sam, ich hab mich in dich verliebt.' Damit rollte sie sich zur Seite und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Teil 3

**Ü/N:** Und hier der letzte Teil. Viel Spaß damit! :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 4703 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

_4 Wochen später _

Samantha Carter erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Seit jener Nacht, vor vier Wochen, als sie diese schönste aller Nächte mit einer jungen Brünetten namens Janet Frasier gehabt hatte, schaffte es Sam entweder zu schlafen oder erwachte zu früh aus ihrem Schlaf. Alles was sie sehen konnte, waren tiefe, schokoladenbraune Augen, die sich in ihre Seele bohrten, sie roch nur den Duft der diese umwerfende Ärztin umgeben hatte.

Sie konnte nicht das Gefühl der 'Einheit' vergessen, die sie und Janet geteilt hatten und die Vollkommenheit fühlen als sie sich immer und immer wieder gegenseitig an den Rand der Ekstase gebracht hatten. Sie hatten Höhen der Leidenschaft erreicht in dieser Nacht von denen Sam nicht einmal geträumt hatte oder gar erlebt hatte.

Genauso wie sie in ihrer Lebewohl-Note geschrieben hatte, war es dem Air Force-Captain wirklich unmöglich gewesen diesen Tag, aber speziell die Nacht die sie mit Janet geteilt hatte, zu vergessen. Sam erinnerte sich, irgendwo während der Nacht, um den Zeitraum von Janets erstem erstaunlichen Orgasmus herum, die Worte "meine Liebe" gemurmelt zu haben und nun war dies der Kern ihres Problems. Sie hat sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen stark verliebt in den Besitzer dieser seelenvollen Augen, diese nun lang gegangene Frau ihrer Träume, Doktor Janet Fraiser.

Jeden Tag schollt sich Sam selbst für ihre Feigheit, für das nicht akzeptieren ihrer Gefühle, die sie fast sofort mit diesen Doktor der Medizin geteilt hatte. Janet hatte erwähnt sie sei für ein Vorstellungsgespräch in Colorado war und gelegentlich, wunderte sich Sam, ob sie nun in einem der Krankenhäuser der Stadt arbeitete. Ein paar Mal wagte sie sich in den Nachtclub, wo ihr Abend angefangen hatte, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie dort diese wunderbare Frau wiedertreffen würde. Nun trieben ihre Gedanken zurück zur Realität, als sie zu sich selbst dachte, dass sie wirklich mit ihrem Leben weitermachen und diesen kurzen, aber so bedeutungsvollen One-Night-Stand vergessen musste.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und fiel automatisch in ihren Stargate Kommando-Modus. Heute war der Tag für ihre nächste Mission durch das "Wurmloch des Zufalls" wie sie selbst dazu kam vom Stargate zu denken. Sie wusste nie welche Art von Welt sie erwartete, wenn sie durch dieses Portal zum gewaltigen Universum gingen. Alles was sie wirklich wussten war, dass ihr Leben eine einzige große Reise war und das ließ sie, sobald sie im Missions-Modus war, Janet Fraiser für eine Weile vergessen bis der nächste Schlaf versuchte sie gefangen zu nehmen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Doktor Janet Fraiser erinnerte sich ebenfalls gut an diese Nacht. Es war der Höhepunkt ihres jungen Lebens, dass zugebracht wurde mit Aufruhr und Unentschlossenheit in Bezug auf ihre unterdrückten Gefühle für Frauen. Selbst nach einer katastrophalen Ehe war sie daran gescheitert ihre Gefühle zu Tage zu bringen. Bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Tag als sie Samantha Carte eine Fahrt in die Stadt gab.

Von dem Moment als die schöne Blondine in Janets Auto gestiegen war, zu dem Moment als es endlich zur Janets sexueller Befreiung kam, hatte sie gewusst, dass DAS es war. Dies war es wozu ihr gesamtes Leben sie hingeführt hat.

Sie hatte vorher guten Sex gehabt und guten Sex seitdem. Die brünette Ärztin war seit dieser Nacht mit einer anderen jungen Frau, wieder blondhaarig und blauäugig, zusammen gewesen. Doch, es war nicht das Gleiche gewesen. Der Sex war besser als sie ihn jemals mit ihren Ex-Ehemann gehabt hatte, aber es gab nicht dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, dass sie fühlte durch diese göttlichen Fingerspitzen von der wunderschönen Samantha Carter.

Die Doktorin begann zu realisieren, dass es nicht die Weiblichkeit von Sam sie süchtig gemacht hatte, sondern das komplette Paket Samantha Carter, Frau, Geliebte, Astrophysikerin, One-Night-Stand. Was Janet wollte war die Besitzerin dieser kristallklaren Augen, welche ihr Herz vor all diesen Wochen gestohlen hatte.

Was diese zwei Frauen geteilt hatten, war nicht nur Sex gewesen, die Ärztin glaubte nun an das wahre begriffliche 'Liebe machen'. Komplette und alles überstehende Liebe war es was Janet gefühlt hatte, doch trotz all diesem, wo war Sam Carter nun? Sie verschwand in die Nacht und Janet konnte nicht verstehen warum.

Je mehr Janet über die Nacht dachte, je mehr hoffte sie das Sam ebenfalls diese Verbundenheit gefühlt hatte. Es gab einfach keine Chance, dass dieses intensive Gefühl einseitig gewesen waren, sie wusste das die große, athletische Blondine es ebenfalls gefühlt haben musste.

Janet erinnerte sich eindeutig daran, dass sie an einem Zeitpunkt gehört hatte wie Sam "meine Liebe" in ihr Ohr murmelte. Wie konnte das möglich sein bei einem One-Night-Stand? Sicher, wenn es irgendwas Gutes in dieser Welt gab, konnte diese Nacht die Erste von Vielen sein. Diese Hoffnung ließ Janet alleine bleiben durch die einsamen Nächte, die sie seitdem ertrug.

Nach dem Erfahren, dass sie auf dem Cheyenne Mountain stationiert wird, blühte Janets Hoffnung vollkommen auf für eine Wiedervereinigung mit Samantha Carter und dem Streben nach einer möglichen Zukunft mit der Frau, die ihr Herz gefangen genommen hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Stationierung nach Colorado akzeptierend, ermöglichte es Janet von ihrem Ex-Ehemann wegzuziehen und einen neuen und aufregenden Karriereweg im neu entwickelten Stargate-Kommando einzuschlagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es das ihre Spezialisierung in Virologie die die führenden Mächte in ihre Richtung schwanken ließen.

General Hammond selbst hatte sie angerufen um ihr von ihrem Transfer zu erzählen. Er ließ durchblicken, dass ihr Erscheinen sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde, da jemand mit ihren persönlichen Fähigkeiten verzweifelt in der 'macho-geschwängerten' Atmosphäre des Komplexes gebraucht wurde. Sie war sich nicht sicher was dieser rätselhafte Kommentar bedeutete, aber sie war begierig es zu erfahren.

Seitdem sie ankam in Colorado war sie stationiert im lokalen Militärkrankenhaus, die Verfahren erlernend die von ihr angefordert wurden, von ihrer Abteilung tief unter der Erde des Cheyenne Mountain.

Jede Nacht streifte Janet umher im Nachtleben der Stadt. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie, sobald sie ihre richtige Stellung angefangen hatte, nicht mehr viel Freizeit haben würde und sie war entschlossen Samantha Carter wieder zu finden. Sie hatte sich sogar in den reinen Frauen-Club gewagt in dem diese erstaunliche Nacht begann, aber ohne Erfolg. Es gab keinerlei Zeichen von der wunderbaren Blondine. Samantha Carter war anscheinend verschwunden.

Janet machte sich keine Sorgen, sie wusste sie würden sich eventuell wieder treffen und dieses Mal würde sie die Blondine nicht gehen lassen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Captain Carter kehrte von ihrer Mission mit einem tiefen Gefühl zurück, dass etwas falsch sei. Es war nicht nur Jack O'Neill, obwohl sie sich wünschte das er nicht so absolut schrecklich wäre. Sicher hätten sie etwas länger auf diesen faszinierenden Planeten bleiben könnten, wo Licht so plötzlich Dunkelheit wurde und wo es anscheinend zwei verschiedene Typen von Einheimischen gab. Eine Gruppe primitiv und eine Gruppe gebildet.

Es war nicht einmal der hässliche Zwischenfall, der während der Besprechung passierte. Völlig grundlos hatte ein Mitglied von Colonel Makepeace Teal'c, den Jaffa-Krieger der nun Teil des Stargate-Kommandos war, angegriffen. Sam kannte ihn bereits als echten und standhaften Kollegen und sie konnte den Angriff ohne erkennbaren Grund nicht verstehen.

Sam fühlte es gab noch einen anderen Grund für ihr Gefühl der Vorahnung. Das Erkennen des Problems war plötzlich. Den Umkleideraum betretend um zu duschen für eine Nacht in der Stadt, schleuderte sie Jack O'Neill in die Schließfächer und versuchte ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Der letzte bewusste Gedanke des Captains war _Das bin nicht ich_.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

In ihrer neuen Rolle als Chief Medical Officer wurde Janet früher als erwartet eingerufen zum Cheyenne Mountain um ihrer ersten großen Krise gegenüber zu stehen. Alles war ihr erzählt wurde, war das eine Anzahl von Männern sich seltsam benehmend zurückgekehrt waren von einer Mission. Anscheinend hatte ein Mann einen anderen angegriffen - General Hammond hatte ihn 'Jaffar' genannt. Janet hatte noch niemals von einem Land namens Jaffa gehört, aber ihre unmittelbare Reaktion war das dies eine Art von rassistischer Spannung war und sie konnte nicht verstehen warum sie an diese Basis geordnet wurde.

Am Berg ankommend, lernte Doktor Fraiser das die Männer sich bekämpften, aus keinen ersichtlichem Grund, außer dem für männlicher Stolz. Dieses primitive Verhalten hatte schon zu einigen Todesfällen geführt, einem fatalen Sturz beim Kämpfen folgend. Ihr wurde befohlen die Ursache für das Verhalten herauszufinden und es aufzuhalten.

Beim Eintritt in die Krankenstation fand sie zahlreiche Angestellte festgebunden auf Krankentragen, sich windend und außer Kontrolle, sie wunderte sich kurz was sie glauben ließ das sie diesen Posten wollte. Als dieser Gedanke ihr Gehirn betrat, wurde er ab geschnitten durch Gebrüll von der anderen Seite der Station.

Eine junge Krankenschwester am Telefon hatte Janets Betreten bemerkt und rief: "Doktor Fraiser?"

Als die Ärztin in Zustimmung nickte, fuhr die Krankenschwester fort: "Gott sei Dank! Colonel O'Neill ist auf dem Weg nach unten mit Captain Carter, sie hat ihn gerade im Umkleideraum belästigt!"

Janet hatte keine Zeit den Namen zu registrieren oder den Blick des Unglaubens auf dem Gesicht der Krankenschwester, bevor sie mit dem Anblick eines wütenden Colonels konfrontiert wurde. Er zog eine wilde, und sehr aggressive, Samantha Carter hinter sich her.

Die Ärztin hätte diesen blonden Captain überall wieder erkannt, auch angesichts des Schaums vor dem Mund und dem offensichtlich sexuellen Verhalten gegenüber allem in ihrer Sichtlinie. Sams Arm nehmend, gaben Janets Knie fast nach als sie fühlte wie der willige Captain sich gegen ihren Körper presste.

Es war beinahe zu viel, wieder die Frau, die sie begehrte, zu fühlen, sie berührend in einer Art wie sie berührt werden wollte, aber wissend das diese außergewöhnlichen blauen Augen direkt durch sie hindurch starrten, dass dieses Mal Sam keine Verbindung welcher Art auch immer mit ihrer Seele hatte. Janet wusste das dies nicht die Sam war mit der sie solch eine Leidenschaft geteilt hatte, diese war eine andere Sam und doch verwandelten diese Augen ihre Beine immer noch zu Wackelpudding.

Ihr Herz brach bei der Szene die sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielte, verabreichte Janet eine Dose mit Beruhigungsmittel und stellte ruhig fest, dass der Captain genauso wie das andere betroffene Personal festgebunden wurde. Schließlich stieß sie ihren Atem aus, den sie ohne es zu realisieren, angehalten hatte und sich umdrehte, um sich ihren wartenden Untergebenen zu stellen.

Janet wusste sie wäre unfähig gewesen damit klar zu kommen, wenn Sam sie nicht wiedererkannt hätte. So wie es jedoch war, war sie fähig ihre berufliche Maske aufzusetzen um schnell und effizient zu arbeiten.

Noch einmal in diesen frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie beinahe ihre Fassung verloren. Sam würde zur Krankenstation mit einer Stichwunde zurück gebracht. Für einen Moment hatte Janet unvernünftig gedacht, dass sie die blonde Frau verlieren würde bevor sie auch nur die Chance hat sie wieder kennen zu lernen. Glücklicherweise war die Wunde nur oberflächlich und als die Ärztin es fachmännisch genäht hatte, wunderte sie sich warum das Heilmittel so lange brauchte um hierher zu kommen.

Als Janet arbeitete, flogen die Augen der Blondine auf und starrten wieder einmal direkt in Janets braune. Janet dachte sie sah ein Flackern des Erkennens aber sie legte es als Wunschdenken ab.

Sie hatte keine Zeit über diese Möglichkeit zu verweilen als Teal'c plötzlich aus dem Land des Lichtes zurückkehrte mit einer Phiole Blut, hoffentlich von jemanden aus der unberührten Bevölkerung.

Janet wurden Teal'c und Daniel Jackson früh während der Krise vorgestellt. Keiner der Männer war betroffen von diesem Verhalten und Janet hoffte sie würden ihr einen Hinweis für die Ursache geben. Sie erkannte bald, dass Teal'c nicht zählte. Er hatte eine Art von parasitärem Symbionten, der ihm half immun zu bleiben. Sie hatte aus diesem Grund den Erwerb von etwas unberührten Blut angefordert, hoffend das dieses vielleicht den Schlüssel barg.

General Hammond hatte zugestimmt, dass Teal'c und Daniel zurückkehren konnten zu dem Planeten um die Probe zu erhalten. Obwohl einer ein Zivilist war und der andere ein kaum bekannter Alien-Rekrut, waren sie, durch ihr Dasein als die einzigen zwei Mitglieder des Mitarbeiterstabs die anscheinend unberührt von diesem Virus waren, die einzigen Zwei von denen er wusste, dass sie sicher ins Land des Lichtes zurückkehren konnten.

Janet nahm die Phiole mit Blut von Teal'c, sich nicht trauend zu fragen wo der junge Daniel Jackson sei, aber erkennend dass dieser Fels von Mann seinen kommandierenden Offizier sehen musste. Sie führte ihn zu Jack O'Neill und bat ihn sowohl Jack als auch General Hammond, die beide dem Virus erlagen, zu überwachen, realisierend das er etwas brauchte um sich zu beschäftigen.

Doktor Fraiser arbeitete die ganze Nacht hindurch um die Antwort für dieses Alien-Mysterium zu finden. Sie erkannte bald, dass sie ebenfalls ein Stück für das zerstückelte Puzzle fürs Heilmittel war. Das Blut der Einheimischen hatte eine hohe Konzentration von natürlich vorkommenden Anti-Histaminen. Janet nahm selbst auch Anti-Histamine, sowie auch Daniel Jackson, beide wegen Allergie-Problemen. Sie realisierte, dass dies das Warum war weshalb keiner von ihnen diesem Verhalten erlagen und entwickelte auf Grundlage dieser Erkenntnis ein Gegenmittel.

Nach der Injektion von Colonel O'Neill mit einer experimentellen Dosierung war es offensichtlich die richtige Kur. Das Gegenmittel hatte gewirkt und Janet war fähig mehr von dieses Serum künstlich herzustellen, so dass das SGC-Personal immunisiert werden konnte.

Als die Injektionen durchgeführt wurden von ihren Nachwuchskräften hatte Janet Zeit um ihre Reaktion auf das Finden von Sam Carter zu betrachten. Sie hatte sofort wieder diese Anziehung gefühlt und sich an diese erstaunliche Nacht erinnernd, beschloss sie den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen.

Sie schrieb schnell eine Notiz, schlüpfte in das Zimmer der bewusstlosen Sam und steckte sie in die Tasche ihres Arbeitsanzugs weg. Sie nahm einen genaueren Blick auf den schlafenden Captain und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus mit dem ungebetenen Gefühl der Lust aufsteigend in ihrer Brust. Sie dachte zu sich selbst: 'Ich hoffe ich habe Recht über Sams Gefühle für mich, da ich nicht glaube hier arbeiten zu können, wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert.'

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als das medizinische Personal weitere Mengen des Gegenmittels vorbereiten, bereitete sich das Kampfpersonal für die Rückkehr in das Land des Lichtes vor. Angeblich um der lokalen Bevölkerung zu helfen, aber vor allem um Doktor Jackson zu retten.

Sam Carter nutzte die Gelegenheit um eine schnelle Dusche zu haben. Nun vollständig erholt hatte sie eine lebendige Erinnerung von ihrem Angriff auf Jack O'Neill und sie musste dieses fiese Gefühl, dass sie über ihren ganzen Körper fühlte, fortspülen. Sie wusste nicht was sie besessen hatte um Jack anzugreifen. Wenn es jedoch diese hübsche Krankenschwester gewesen wäre, die ihre Wunde genäht hatte, hätte sie es vielleicht besser verstehen können.

Leise überlegte sie warum die Krankenschwester die einzige Erinnerung an die nachfolgende Zeit war. Sie konnte beinahe wieder die fast schwarzen Augen der Krankenschwester sehen die in ihre mit einem Blick der echten Besorgnis starrten. Dann traf es sie, Janet Fraiser, dass war der Grund warum sie sich an die Krankenschwester erinnerte, sie erinnerte sie an die Frau, welche ihr vor nicht all zu langer Zeit das Herz gestohlen hatte. Janet Fraiser, die Frau bei der sie Angst gehabt hatte eine Beziehung einzugehen für den Fall, dass eine Bindung mit in die Gleichung käme.

Sam hatte dummerweise vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass Bindungen nicht gut zu ihrer oft gefährlichen Rolle bei der Air Force passten. Nun konnte sie an nichts Besseres vorstellen als an die schöne Janet Fraiser gebunden zu sein. Als Sam schließlich diesen Gedanken sich selbst eingestand, fiel ihr Herz und sie trat sich selbst, wieder einmal, für ihre Dummheit die sie das Beste, was ihr seit Jahren passiert war, losgelassen hatte.

Sam kletterte langsam und traurig aus der Dusche, denkend das sie nun auch Jack einen falschen Eindruck gegeben hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum die Ablenkung die folgenden Annäherungsversuche vom arroganten Colonel leisten.

Als der Captain den Stand der Dinge betrachtete, tauschte sie sorgfältig die Sachen von ihrem schmutzigem Arbeitsanzug in ihren sauberen. Plötzlich stoppend bemerkte Sam einen kleinen Notizzettel, welcher tief in ihre Tasche gerutscht war.

_'S. Gehst du mit mir Essen? J.'_

Sams Mund klappte nach unten. _J_, dachte sie, _Nein! Jack denkt, dass ich es meinte. Was soll ich machen? _Sie las den Zettel wieder, denkend das die Schrift nicht wie die des Colonels aussah, sie schien beinahe feminin zu sein. Das Klopfen an die Tür hörend, steckte Sam schnell die Notiz zurück in ihre Tasche.

Eine wütende Stimme schrie: "Carter, bewegen Sie Ihren Arsch hierher. Ich möchte Daniel jetzt finden und nicht wenn sie schön sind."

Sam hielt ihre wütende Antwort zurück, Colonel O'Neill die Chance eines Zweifels geben. Sie wusste er war besorgt über ihren jungen zivilen Teamkameraden und beeilte sich zum ihm zu gelangen. Sie betraten den Gate-Raum um mehrere SG-Teams angehäuft vorzufinden. Sie warteten nun auf den neuen CMO, welcher ihn das Gegenmittel lieferte, dass sie brauchten um ihre Mission zu erfüllen.

Sam begriff, dass sie noch nicht den neuen CMO getroffen hatte. Die Gerüchteküche berichtete, dass es eine junge und wunderschöne weibliche Doktorin war. Sie wunderte sich vage ob dies vielleicht ihre Ablenkung von den Gedanken über Janet Fraiser werden könnte. Hörend wie sich die Tür zu dem Gate-Raum gleitend öffneten, wartete sie gespannt auf ihre erste Sichtung.

Doktor Fraiser hatte beschlossen es wäre am besten jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Sam Carter zu vermeiden, fühlend dies wäre der einigste Weg die Missionsbesprechung zu überleben ohne ihre kühle, ruhige Medizinische Rolle. Sie würde all ihre Kommentare an den kommandierenden Offizier, Colonel Jack O'Neill, die eine Person die nicht fähig war sie abzulenken, richten.

Doch als sie auf den Kopf der Truppen zuging, konnte sie nicht widerstehen einen Blick auf die jetzt zurechtgemachte Captain Carter zu werfen. Ihre Augen verhakten sich für eine flüchtige Sekunde ineinander und Janet sah ein Flackern des Erkennens. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und ihre Wangen begannen sich zu röten als sie Sam in ihrem Blickfeld behielt.

Zweifel überwältigten sie in ihre Gedanken als sie versuchte sich auf das Meeting zu konzentrieren. Hat Sam täglich an sie gedacht? Würden sie fähig sein zusammen zuarbeiten? Wollte Sam eine gemeinsame Zukunft anstreben? Janet wusste ihre eigenen Antworten auf diese Fragen aber sie wollte wirklich Sams wissen. Was ist, wenn es für den Captain nichts bedeutete? Was wäre, wenn Janet nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen WAR? Janet wagte einen Blick auf ihre einmalige Geliebte und wurde wieder gefangenen durch diese klaren, blauen Augen, die genau zurück blickten. Janet bemerkte, dass Sams Ohren leuchtend rot waren. War sie verlegen oder aufgeregt wegen dem gleichen Grund wie Janet? Die Augen, die sie ansahen, beinhalteten ein Wunder und ein Versprechen und plötzlich wusste Janet, dass sie diese Frau in ihrer Zukunft wollte und sie war willens alles zu tun um dies zu erreichen.

Sam bemerkte die Ärztin sobald sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr und Jack war. Ihre Augen verharkten sich für ein paar flüchtige Sekunden, lange genug für Sam um wieder einmal diese sofortige Anziehungskraft zu fühlen. _Darum hat mich diese Krankenschwester an Janet Fraiser erinnert, es war sie. Was zur Hölle soll ich nun tun?_, dachte sie.

Sie konnte nicht ihre Augen von der schlanken Brünetten nehmen, ihre fitte Figur versteckt hinter dem weißen Mantel, mit einem Hauch von angedeuteten Kurven die sie all diese Wochen zuvor zärtlich liebkost hat. Sams Herz begann Purzelbäume zu schlagen als sie sich an diese Leidenschaft erinnerte, die sie mit der Ärztin geteilt hatte und die unterdrückten Gefühle des Verlangens stiegen wieder einmal an die Oberfläche. Röte fing an ihren Nacken hinaufzukriechen und platzierte sich auf ihren Ohren wo sie die Hitze von ihrer Reaktion fühlen konnte. Sie hoffte die Röte auf dem Gesicht des Besitzers diese unergründlichen Augen bedeutete das Janet etwas ähnliches fühlte zu dem was sie jetzt fühlte.

Der Captain hatte kein Wort von den gegebenen Anweisungen gehört, als sie bemerkte wie Colonel O'Neill nickend seinen Dank zeigte und Janet sich umdrehte um zu gehen. Sam konnte immer noch nicht ihre Augen von dem atemberaubenden CMO nehmen und beobachtete sie den ganzen Weg aus dem Gate-Raum.

Janet hatte Sams Augen auf ihrem Rücken gespürt und konnte gar nicht auf die Rückkehr von SG-1 erwarten; sie würde dieses Etwas auf die eine oder andere Weise aussortieren.

Einmal im Land des Lichts versuchte Sam sich auf die vorliegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, aber alles woran sie denken konnte war Janet. Sie wunderte sich warum Janet in Jacks Augen während der Besprechung gestarrt hatte und dachte zu sich selbst: _Bereut sie unsere gemeinsame Nacht? Sie war so unentschlossen zu dieser Zeit und sie war verheiratet, schwärmt sie nun für Jack? _Seufzend wusste Sam das sie nach ihrer Rückkehr würde sie mit Janet sprechen müssen, selbst wenn sie nun zusammen arbeiten müssen.

Jack O'Neill hat ihr Seufzen gehört und schlenderte zu ihr hin. Er schimpfte: "Carter! Bringen sie ihr Gehirn in Gang. Was ist mir Ihnen? Sie machen sich doch keine Sorgen wegen diesem kleinen Aufruhr im Umkleideraum, oder?" Sam starrte ihn wütend an und blaffte ihn an: "Mit geht es gut, Sir! Lassen Sie uns einfach Daniel finden und nach Hause gehen." Sie wollte keine tiefgründigen Gespräche über diese Taktlosigkeit; je weniger sie diesen Unfall zur Kenntnis nahm desto besser. Es war eine weitere Komplikation auf die sie gut verzichten konnte.

Sich den feindlichen Einwohnern, die Daniel gefangen hielten, nähern, schnappte Sam in Kampfmodus. Sie spielte ihre komplette Rolle in der Rettung von Doktor Jackson und verhandelte mit den Ältesten vom Land des Lichtes. Schließlich stimmten sie zu das Gegenmittel ihren Brüdern, welchen vom gleichen Virus betroffen waren das auch das SGC-Personal attackiert hatte, zugeben.

Hoffend das sie vielleicht Glück genug hat, dass die schöne CMO ihre post-mission Gesundheitsuntersuchung überwachte, war Sam begierig zur Basis zurückzukehren. Doktor Fraiser, jedoch, hatte andere Ideen. Sie hatte angeordnet, dass Doktor Warner Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter durchcheckte, während sie den Alien, Teal'c, und den Zivilisten, Doktor Jackson, kennen lernen konnte. Janet wusste sie war noch nicht fähig die Ablenkung durch Sams wundervollen Körper zu handhaben. Sie war bereit zu warten bis sie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Eine enttäuschte Sam Carter wanderte zurück zu dem Umkleideraum. Sie wusste es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor ihr Weg den der Ärztin kreuzte, aber sie wollte die Dinge schnell tun, wenn auch nur für ihren eigenen Verstand.

Während des Duschens kam Sam zu dem Ergebnis, dass, egal was passierte, sie Janet überzeugen würde, dass sie zusammen eine Zukunft hatten. Sie wusste das es immer noch eine intensive Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen beiden gab und das, wenn sie Janet überzeugen konnte, dass sie dieses Mal vorhatte zu bleiben, sie zusammen etwas aussortieren könnten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war diese Frau zurück in ihr Leben gebracht worden und Sam würde diese Gelegenheit nicht noch einmal verpassen.

Janet Fraiser schlich in den Umkleideraum um den Anblick von Sam Carters nackten Arsch, die sich abtrocknete, zu treffen. Nach Wochen des Träumens über diese Vision schockierte die Schönheit dieser Frau sie bis in ihren Kern. Es war sogar besser als sie sich erinnerte. All diese Zeit in der sie mit ihrem verdammten Ehemann zusammen war, hatte sie es nach diesem Gefühl verlangt und hier war es endlich in ihrer Reichweite.

Unwissend von der Beobachtung durch die Ärztin, fuhr Sam damit fort sich abzutrocknen. Sie zog ihre Jeans über ihre Hüften und griff nach ihrer Bluse. Der Verlust dieses wundersamen Anblicks schockte Janet aus ihrer Betäubung. Sich schuldbewusst umsehend, hoffte sie das niemand Zeuge ihres Liebäugelns gewesen war. Sehend, dass sie alleine waren, nahm die Doktorin einen Schritt vorwärts, leise murmelnd: "So Captain Carter, ist die Antwort ja oder nein?"

Sam sprang beinahe aus ihrer Haut als sie die leise gesprochenen Worte registrierte. Sich umdrehend, wurde sie nun konfrontiert von der Frau ihrer Gedanken. Fassungslos konnte sie nur ein Wort murmeln: "Was?"

Janet Fraiser, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, fragte noch einmal: "Ist die Antwort ja oder nein? Willst du mit mir zum Abendessen gehen?"

Sam schaffte es eine verstümmelte Antwort herauszuwürgen. "Wann? ... Ich meine ja ... bitte."

Janet lächelte. "Sobald wir möglich?"

"Wie wäre es mit jetzt?", flüsterte Sam, wissend das sie keine weitere Minute ihres Lebens ohne diese Frau in ihm verschwenden konnte. Sie war wie die sprichwörtliche Motte zu einer Flamme von diesen glühenden Augen angezogen. Sie wusste mit solcher Klarheit, dass sie sie dieses Mal nicht losließ.

Janet lachte laut auf und murmelte: "Oh, nun bist du scharf darauf, nicht wahr?"

Sam krümmte sich innerlich bei dieser Frage und obwohl Janets Tonfall eher ironisch den wütend war, hörte sie die unausgesprochene Frage. 'Warum?' Wissend das sie irgendwann dies beantworten musste. Sam senkte ihre Augen in einer stillen Entschuldigung und hörte Janets nächste Worte mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Erleichterung. "Okay, gib mir ein paar Minuten um zu Duschen und zum umziehen und ich werde gleich bei dir sein."

Überraschend, nach der Nacht die sie miteinander geteilt haben, war Sam peinlich berührt als Janet anfing sich auszuziehen. Sie bereitete sich vor um zu gehen und draußen zu warten. Sie wollte sicherlich nicht das Janet dachte, dass sie nur das Eine wollte. Dieses Mal wollte sie alles.

Janet sah hoch und flüsterte: "Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst, ich bin sicher das du alles schon vorher gesehen hast." Sie wusste das sie über ihre frühere gemeinsame Zeit scherzte, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie sich sonst stoppen sollte Sam zurück in die Dusche mit ihr zu ziehen. Sie hatte nie solch ein Verlangen gespürt und fühlte wie ihre Wangen sich röteten bei diesem Gedanken.

Sam konnte nicht anderes, sie musste einfach diese Schönheit, die sich ihr offenbart wurde, anstarren. _Heilige Hannah_, dachte sie, sie ist real sogar noch besser als in meinen Träumen. Als sie sich erinnerte wie sie Janets Kleidung beim letzten Mal als sie ihren nackten Körper sah, heruntergerissen hatte und sich an diese schamlose Lust, die sie bei Janets Berührung spürte, hörte sie ihre eigenen Stimme nach Janet schreien, dass sie in sie eindringen solle. Sie sah hoch und sah die Hände, nach denen es sie verlangte, sanft seidiges dunkelbraunes Haar zurückschiebend und sie keuchte.

Bei Janets fragendem Blick errötete Sam in das dunkelste Rot. Sie hörte wie Janet fragte: "Was?"

Sam antwortete zu schnell: "Oh nichts. Ich habe mir nur gerade an etwas Wundervolles erinnert, das mir vor einem Monat oder so passierte."

Die Andeutung in Sams Bemerkung realisierend, hob Janet ihre Augenbrauen und errötete in einem noch tieferen Rot. Sie zog ihre Jeans und ein figurbetontes Ton an und sah das Verlangen in Sams Augen wie sie es schon einmal gesehen hatte. Noch mehr errötend, murmelte sie atemlos: "Kommen Sie Captain Carter, zeigen Sie mir den Weg."

Janet folgte Sam zu den wartenden Aufzügen, die an die Oberfläche führten. An einem Punkt auf ihrer Reise nach oben betrat eine Reihe anderer Mitglieder den Waggon, Sam und Janet näher zusammen schiebend. Die Elektrizität, welche zwischen den beiden hin und her wanderte war unmissverständlich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Nachricht, welche zwischen den beiden übermittelt wurde, war ebenfalls unbestreitbar. Es war offensichtlich ,dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Beim Erreichen der Oberfläche trieben sie auseinander während sie sich als `außer Dienst´ auszeichneten. Den Komplex verlassend kamen sie zueinander wie die entgegen gesetzten Pole eines Magneten. Sam bemerkte, dass sie die Einzigen waren die gingen und die Nacht war angebrochen, so traute sie sich Janets Hand in ihre zu nehmen.

Still über den Parkplatz spazierend, fühlten sie wieder diese Zusammengehörigkeit und Janet wusste mit Sicherheit, dieses Mal würden sie sich nicht trennen. Als Sam ihre Hand losließ um zu ihrem eigenem Auto zu gehen, sagte sie: "Ich werde dir folgen Janet, wo sollen..." Janet nahm die Hand wieder in ihre und legte ihre Finger auf Sams Lippen.

Die Frage, die Sam dabei war zu fragen, abwürgend, flüsterte sie: "Ich denke wir brauchen nur ein Auto Sam, ich werde dich nie wieder aus meiner Sicht lassen."

Die Bedeutung die Janet in ihren Worten ausdrückte, verstehend, lächelte Sam sanft und lehnte sich in einen keuschen Kuss. Sie blickte tief in die ebenholzfarbenem Augen in ihren wiedergefunden Partner und hauchte in ihr Ohr: "Ich denke ich könnte mich in dich verliebt haben, Janet Fraiser."

Lächelnd blickte Janet in die kristallklaren blauen Augen, die sich in ihre Seele bohrten, und hauchte zurück: "Ich weiß, meine Liebe, ich liebe dich auch, Samantha Carter."

Ein weiterer keuscher Kuss war alles was gebraucht wurde um diese Behauptung zu festigen. Wissend, dass sie sich nicht weiter ausdrücken konnten in diesem Augenblick der Zeit, öffnete Janet ihre Autotüren und winkte Sam einzusteigen.

Sie teilten einen weiteren zärtlichen Blick bevor Janet den Motor startete. Keine weiteren Worte waren mehr erforderlich als sie dieses Mal gemeinsam zusammen verließen und fuhren in die Richtung eines...

Anfangs?

Ende

**Ü/N:** Lang hat es gedauert, aber endlich ist die Fic beendet. Sorry für die Wartezeit, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Hoffe das nächste Mal dauern die Updates nicht mehr so lange...

Schaut doch auch einmal bei meiner neuen Sam/Janet-Fic vorbei. :-)


End file.
